You're not normal Jess x
by oh-Bambi.xx
Summary: Its halloween and as we all know our lovely Ms day loves to dress up Nick on the other hand isnt so keen ..but then again Jess isnt your normal girl x x
1. Coversation in a cubical x

Good morning, afternoon and night you lovely people for those who read my fanfics you will already know that I usually write for Wemma. However I have fallen in love with Nick and Jess and felt that I simply must write about them because they are just perfect (eek) and seeing as Halloween is coming up I thought it would be the perfect opportunity. Unfortunately I do don't own new girl or its characters (yes it sucks I know) hope you enjoy my first new girl Fanfiction ...x

So my fanfics kinda like this...

"Come on out Nick" Jess sang shifting her weight from one foot to the other clapping her hands in excitement. Nick let out a groan from behind the red curtain. "Jess I'm not coming out, I look ridiculous" "oh come on" she wined. "No" he refused "yes "she demanded stomping her foot. "Jess I said no ""fine then I'm coming in" "No! No" but it was too late before he had a chance to stop her Jess had already pulled open the curtain and slid inside closing it behind her. Turning around to face him her red lips spread into a wide grin, her big blue eyes lighting up in joy. "Oh Nick you look adorable" she squealed clasping her hand to her mouth. All nick could do was look at her in disbelief "Jess I look stupid, I don't know why your making me do this anyway " Jess tilted her head placing a hand on her hip . " Because Nicolas it is Halloween tomorrow and you're supposed to dress up for Halloween " " well I'm not " he stated " yes you are nick we are going to a costume party , you can't go to a costume party without a costume" Jess replied a determined look on her face as she pushed her glasses back up her nose . Nick smirked down at her she was adorable, he couldn't help himself whenever she was angry he always found her extremely cute, well he had noticed he always found Jess cute lately not that he would admit that to anyone damn he had only Just admitted it to himself, he noticed she was stood looking up at him an expectant expression upon her face, crap had he been starring? Shaking himself out of his thoughts he spoke "I can" "no you can't" Jess protested stomping her foot once again, God she was cute...Geez nick get a grip. "I can Jess because I hate costumes "She let out a gasp of horror "how can you hate costumes? "She asked her eyes growing wider with each word "I love costumes ". He smiled at her overreaction before answering her "Jess of course you like costumes, your you. You might as well have stepped out of a fairy tale book , I mean come on your a real life snow white what with the constant singing and the glitter and all the baking..." "Hey you love my baking! " "Well yeah but ...Jess you're making me forget my point! What I'm saying is I'm a normal person, normal people don't feel obliged to dress up in ridiculous costumes every year or every week in your case it's just a childish tradition that should be forgotten about after the age of 10" Jess's eyes began to brim with angry tears "Well I'm sorry that you think that way nick, I'm sorry that you think I'm childish that I'm ...not..Not normal "she paused" who wants to be normal anyway! "She asks forcefully wiping at her eyes. " The whole world would be like robots walking around like this all the time" as she said this she began despite the tears that were rolling down her face (the best she could in a changing cubical) walk around like a robot. Nick frowned placing a hand on her arm bringing her jerky movements to sudden a halt "Jess "he said softly. She looked up at him her eyes still damp from her tears. "I know you're not normal Jess, your different from everybody else, special. And despite how annoying you can be sometimes "Jess let out a little chuckle "That's one of the things I like (love) about you "he slowly let go of her arm and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that was making its way down her cheek. "Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk, it didn't come out right. I meant that you have the confidence to be yourself and that's awesome. Your adorable , quirky Jessica day the girl who makes up a theme song for herself and dings a triangle to let people know she's on the toilet and I'm just grumpy , boring Nick Miller . Jess your something else "Jess gave a small smile tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear "nick?" she asked cautiously "did, did you just call me adorable?" Nick mentally face palmed. Crap he thought closing his eyes as he tried to finger out his next move. Opening them once again he spoke " erm , no I didn't " Jess furrowed her eyebrows although her smile grew bigger " are you sure cause I think you did " Nick shifted uncomfortably and began to rub his neck a blush creeping up it and painting his face a dark red . " er , ok yeah I did " " did what Nicolas" Jess asked teasingly although she too had become victim to the dreaded blush . " I called you adorable, ok jess! . There I said happy now? For some reason I find your weirdness extremely cute". Jess let out a nervous giggle leaning back against the white wall of the cubical. "Thank you" she said softly. "No problem" he awkwardly replied avoiding her gaze. "Nick" Jess said after a short while of silence. "Yeah "he replied finally looking her in the eye. She simply looked him up and down. "I'm not warring it Jess! " ..." nick! " ...

Ok ladies and gents what did you think? I now had the power over to you (feel free to do an evil laugh at the point) do you want me to continue this or do you think this is a good place to end it? Personally I quite like the ending but I'm happy to continue if that's what you wish. After all you have the power (ow haha sorry couldn't resist). Do you want to know what Nicks "ridiculous" costume was? ... Let me know. If you fancy it you can follow me on twitter romantic18x always happy to chat. Thank you for reading x

Ps – I'm totally on Jess's side about the costumes I love dressing up! Last year I was a hippy x


	2. Winstons really not a morning person x

Ask and you shall receive your wish is my command, chapter two my lovelies , hope you enjoy xx

"mwahaha "

"Jess its six am , shut up ! "

"But Winston its Halloween! "

"I don't care if you're the president, be quiet!"

"You're the one yelling "Jess responded under her breath sitting down on her usual stool at the kitchen counter." I heard that! "Winston yelled from his bedroom. Her eyes grew wide and she bit her lip. Nick laughed from across the counter "you really love Halloween don't you "he said as he tucked into his bacon and eggs (courtesy of Jess) "of course! I still can't believe you hate costumes Nick "she said scrunching up her face , how can he not like costumes ? Costumes are awesome ! . "that costume was perfect for you "she continued animatedly " you totally should of hired it " , " I'm not having this conversation again" .." oh come on nick " " I am not dressing up Jess " She let out a huff crossing her arms . Nick stood up and placed his plate in the sink " thanks for breakfast " he said smiling over his shoulder as he headed into the bathroom . " you're welcome" she called after him wincing at how loud her voice was " sorry Winston!" "Jess!" "Oh sorry " she whispered. Neither Nick nor Jess had mentioned their conversation in the cubical but Jess had had it on repeat in her head ever since . Nick thought she was adorable, what did that mean? Does he like her? She smiled at the thought of this. She had found herself liking nick a lot more lately well more than you should like your friend anyway. Of course she hadn't mentioned it to him or anyone else for that matter..She was keeping it to herself her own little secret until she figured out what it was she was feeling. Sighing she ate the last of her breakfast and placed her pots in the sink next to Nicks .

Washing them all quickly she too headed into the bathroom hoping to grab a shower before Schmidt got there (that man took forever, goodness knows what he did in there every morning) opening the door she heard the sound of the radio (the volume low, Winston was already cranky ) and realised that nick was still in there , naked nick ..Jess blushed at her twirly thoughts and decided to brush her teeth to distract herself. Clasping her hand around her pink toothbrush and squeezing her strawberry flavoured toothpaste onto it she began to hum along to the song that was currently playing , the monster mash . She smiled to herself ; she had always loved this song. Shaking her hips in time with the music she started to brush. As the chorus began she held the tooth brush in her mouth bursting out into a full on dance routine in front of the mirror. She was so into her performance she didn't notice Nick poke his head out from the shower curtain and start to watch her a smile playing on his lips. These were the moments Nick found himself falling for his roommate, these innocent moments he caught when she thought nobody was looking. He cleared his throat letting her know he was there. She gave a little jump and span around to face him "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" "oh, it's ...Its fine "she replied blushing "enjoying yourself "he asked with a smirk. She just smiled "are you going to be much longer? Your getting worse than Schmidt "...Nick made a face of fake hurt causing Jess giggle. He Wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out of the shower pointing at her " hey missy, do not compare me to Schmidt otherwise I may just have to crawl back into bed and cry . My life is already tragic enough without being compared to a guy who actually asked us which part of the room he looked sexier in " Jess let out a laugh as she watched him " shhh" he hushed smiling as he placed a finger on her lips " Winston " he reminded her removing his finger and pointing towards the door. " oops " she said before pretending to zip up her Lips. Nick chuckled "I'm assuming you want the shower "he said running a hand through his damp hair. Jess just looked at him "Jess? "She responded by simply pointing to her mouth indicating that she could not speak as it was zipped shut. Nick rolled his eyes yet couldn't help himself from smiling down at her. He took her head in his hands and made her nod mimicking her voice as he did so "yes nick "he said. Jess smiled as she tried to suppress a giggle. " ok then mimey" he said with a grin " Hurry before Schmidt gets in there otherwise you'll be waiting till lunchtime "he pushed her gently towards the shower before heading out into the hallway. Jess watched as the door closed behind him smiling once more before putting her toothbrush back in its holder and jumping into the shower turning up the radio as she did so. "Damn it Jess! "..." sorry Winston! "..." arghh!" .." I mean sorry" she whispered turning the volume back down...Winston really wasn't a morning person ...

Hmm so what did you think? Did you do your evil laugh? Thank you for your reviews so far I really appreciate them please keep them coming. I have decided that this fanfics will have at least four chapters to it (so much for this being a short one) maybe even more I'll see how it goes..Thank you for reading... as always feel free to chat xx


	3. Toto in the washer x

Ok so heres the dealio , after watching the Halloween ep ( it was amazing wasn't it ) I discovered they used one of my ideas *gasp* they must be physic ..However it wasn't completely the same so I'm going to crack on and continue . so here ya go chapter three ..hope you enjoy x

"It's time to par-tay!" Schmidt yelled stepping out of his room. "Winston! Nick! , Jess! Let's hit the road the ladies are waiting " .." alright , alright were coming keep your wig on .." Nick called back entering the kitchen cringing as his eyes landed on Schmidt's outfit " oh God ...Seriously Schmidt your really gonna ware that? " "Yes nick how can I be a disco diva without my fro?" Winston rolled his eyes from across the room as Schmidt patted his "fro" affectionately. Schmidt glared at him before taking a seat on the couch

"Guys has anyone seen Toto? I can't remember where I put him ...oh Schmidt loving the fro "Jess said giving him a thumbs up a wide smile on her face "thanks Jess it's nice to know someone appreciates it " ." Totos In the washer Jess "said nick ignoring Schmidt who was now doing his best John Travolta impression much to Winston's displeasure. " oh yeah I forgot I put him in there "..." and why is he in There? "He asked raising an eyebrow. "Well since Nicolas died ..." " wait nicks not dead " Schmidt interrupted " not that Nicolas " .." then who is Nicolas ? " asked nick now feeling confused " Nicolas is the class hamster ..well he was the janitor sucked him up with the vacuum cleaner last week " it was now Winston's turn to interrupt " who would name a hamster Nicolas ?" " I did " ..." but why?" Jess blushed "well I wanted him to have a name that meant something to me "she looked up shyly at nick who was looking at her his stomach doing summersaults. He managed to give her a smile and she shyly smiled back up at him. They stood looking at each other for what seemed to them hours but in reality was only a few seconds blue eyes starring deeply into brown , brown eyes taking in the immense beauty of the person stood in front of them . " but what has that got to do with Toto being in the washer? " asked Schmitt bringing them out of their daze . "erm" Jess said trying to focus " he's our new class pet " " wait you have a stuffed dog as your class pet ?" " yeah , after Nicolas died all the other kids used to pick on us and the school wouldn't let us get another pet so I thought this would be the next best thing " nick smiled at her kindness only jess would think of that...wait did she say the kids were picking on her ? .damn kids couldn't they see how amazing she was if only he was twelve again he'd kick their sorry asses . " and the reason he is in the washer is because we had a little mishap in school , the kids were painting pumpkins a paint fight broke out and splat ! Toto was covered..and also me "the guys chuckled " so that's why you came home covered in paint ? Damn it I was hoping you were in some sort of paint pit wrestling match " " jar " the others said casting Schmidt looks of disgust . " oh man " he ground walking over and placing a dollar in the jar . " can we go now " he said . " yeah come on , but I'm driving there no way I'm gonna let you drive warring those . " Winston replied pointing down at Schmidt's platform boots. " I'm not gonna let your ridiculousness get us all killed " " fine" Schmidt said with a huff . " let me just get Toto and we'll be on our way ..." jess sang bending down to retrieve the stuffed dog from the washer . " oh no .." " what's the matter ? " nick asked ." totos all wet " she said standing up a soaking wet toto dripping water onto the floor . " I can't go to the party without Toto and I can't go when he's all wet Dorothy never tried to drown Toto ! , I'll have to dry him..I'm so sorry guys you just go without me " nick placed his warm hands on her shoulders bringing her rambling to a sudden stop . " jess look , it's fine we don't mind staying with you until he's dry " the guys moaned from the door way " well I don't mind.. I'll stay ok breath ." he gave her a warm smile which she happily returned . " ok we will see you there " said Winston " ladies I'm on my way " and with that final comment from Schmidt the door of the loft banged shut leaving them in silence . Nicks hands were still on her shoulders sending shivers through her . Lifting his hands he gently took Toto from her " thanks nick " " no problem " he replied putting the toy in the dryer . Standing back up he leaned against the kitchen counter Jess faced him mimicking his actions ." and now we wait " he said " you look great by the way " he complemented gesturing to her Dorothy costume , she really did look adorable her hair in plats tied neatly at the ends with dark red ribbons . Little white ankle socks the signature Dorothy dress and of course those ruby slippers that glistened as she moved ." thank you , you to your a very convincing nick miller " he laughed ." why thank you I tried very hard on my costume " she giggled and looked at him titling her head in thought . " what ?" he asked . " oh nothing ..I was just thinking about that costume at the store "he rolled his eyes " you're not gonna let that go are ya ? " "nope" she giggled taking Toto out of the dryer . " in fact, I have a present for you " .." oh really ? What is it ?" he asked with a smirk . She smiled before lifting Toto up to his face and saying I'm a deep voice "it's a surprise ...woof " he smiled taking the dog and talking to it " and ware is this surprise?" .." in your room " Jess said with a smile. " okay " he walked into his room and on his bed lay a costume bag along with an envelope with his name on it, he put Toto on the bed and opened it ...

Dear Nicolas ...

Thoughts? ... I would really love to know what you think so don't be shy, review please its really helpful and would mean a lot any guessing on what nicks costume is. I have known since before I started writing the first chapter...And thought it was quite appropriate ...as always thank you for reading xx


	4. The note x

Hmm so what did you think of the last chapter? So sorry it has taken me so long to update geez I know how annoying that can be , just been super busy at the moment sorry once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter .

Nicks jaw hung open . Oh my God he thought stepping back, oh my God., his heart pounded hard against his chest as he read and re read the note that was clutched tightly in his slightly shaking hands the paper crimpling in his grasp . His eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and concentration, surely this wasn't right? He thought sitting down on the edge of the bed. It couldn't be could it? He ran a hand through his hair as he read it once more a smile forming on his lips. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, was he dreaming? What if this was just some sort of practical joke? His heart sank at the thought. If it was he was going to kill the guys they knew (not that he had ever confessed) what this meant to him. As he began to form a plan of revenge the neat, swirly handwriting that was laced across the paper caught distracted him more so the signature at the bottom ..." Jess" he breathed brushing his thumb over the name as if it was the most precious thing in the world. But No that was the person who and written it the flawless creature that was stood in the kitchen not ten feet away from where he sat. He looked at the closed door of his bedroom . As much as he wanted to believe the words he held in his hand he still couldn't get the idea out of his mind that this was one cruel trick , they must have tricked her into it somehow , forged her handwriting ...nick shut up your over thinking they'd never be as mean or clever for that matter to do that ..Geez what have you become? What has Caroline turned you into? This paranoid little man with not enough self esteem to actually believe that what he has wanted for months may actually be happening. Because it was happening Jess had written this note, she had left him something, she had told him that herself but that meant that this was real. A wide grin returned to his face as he let out a sigh of contentment.

For a moment he was calm, happy in the knowledge of what had just occurred but then the panic took over as he thought of what would happen next, what should he do ?. Can he just come out with it? Should he play it cool? Man he wasn't good at this but then again he never had been. Placing the note on the blue sheets next to him he rested his head in his hands, his brain working furiously to keep up with his fast beating heart. Because that , his heart of course knew what to do he just needed to convince himself that that was the correct thing. He flopped back in frustration Starring up at the white ceiling above . Turning his head he saw it. The perfect solution, well maybe this would probably make him look like an idiot but before he had the chance to talk himself out of it he stood up to carry out the first part of his plan leaving the note discarded on his bed .

Dear Nicolas

Lately I've wanted to tell you something. Something that I only just admitted to myself, I would of told you in person but every time I get close I freak out but I just can't carry on feeling this way without telling someone and who better than you right? Ok hear it goes I really don't want to mess up what we have your my best friend but the thing is I like you nick ..Perhaps more than I should . Lately I've been feeling differently about you well I think deep down I've been feeling this way for a while. you confuse me nick , you make me smile , you make me laugh , you make me madder than anybody else on this planet but that's just you and id never want to change that ...I think I love you

Jess

So what do you think? I must have written about ten different versions of that note , still not 100% happy with it but oh well wanted to give you a little something ( and I know its a little chapter ) , thank you for reading it means a lot . please review and let me know what you think it's really helpful and I love reading your opinion the customer is always right after all ( not that your buying my story I just thought that would be quite a fitting expression haha oh Gosh I'm rambling again sorry just thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed ) x


	5. Another note x

Right, so Nick likes (loves) Jess and Jess thinks (we all know) that she loves nick...Nick has a plan...sorry it has taken me so long to update Thank you for reading please review i'll make you jam ; ) x

With some sort of plan already formed in his mind and the first step complete Nick Miller was on a mission picking up the note he looked at it once again. "You can do this "he said to himself as he walked towards the mirror and inspected his reflection. His heart was racing his breathing heavy "snap out of it "he demanded taking a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? It was just Jess, but that was the point she wasn't just Jess she never had been, never would be. Jessica Day would always be this perfect being, flawless, a real life Disney princess but damn was she hot about it. Nick cleared his throat he couldn't be letting himself get side tracked by his inappropriate thoughts he had to focus. This was about more than just sex he was in love. He let out a small gasp at his own cheesiness. However cheesy it seemed It was the truth , granted he had only just admitted to himself the depth of his feelings towards his roommate but now he had finally come to his senses he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.

Taking one last deep breath and another quick glance in the mirror he turned the handle of his bedroom door and stepped out into the corridor. His head ached in anticipation as he called out to her "Jess? "...Silence ..." Jess?" he repeated, still no reply. He let out a sigh when his eyes skimmed over living room to find it completely empty . She had gone. "That's it"he thought to himself. He had missed his chance well and truly screwed up, brilliant. Why did he have to be such a wuss and spend, he looked at the clock his eyes widening. Twenty minutes in his room! No wonder she had left! . He sunk into the coach letting out a frustrated sigh. He was such an idiot she thought he didn't want her now , she'd probably come back and pretend the note she had left him never existed and things would just carry on as normal ( not that life with Jess could ever be described as normal ) . His heart sank at the thought, he didn't want that. He ran a hand through his hair dropping his head back to rest on the coach. Turning his head he noticed another note, what was it with this women and notes? Standing up he reluctantly approached it, this was probably her letter of rejection. Picking it up the negative thoughts seemed to wash away like sand castles in the sand ( oh God now he was quoting robin sparkles damn those how I met your mother marathons Jess convinced him to watch , geez he was in deep ) a small smile came to his lips as he began to read .

Nick

Sorry for leaving without you but toto was dry and I kind of assumed that what I left in your room might have freaked you out a little, if your still in shock or really angry with me press play on my IPod (It's in the docking station) hopefully it will make you less angry . Oh and about the costume I couldn't resist, you don't have to wear it...Although it would be really awesome if you did. I did mean what I said in the note but if you want to just forget about it that's fine we can just be bros...Hopefully see you at the party...

Jess

Hit play .

His grin grew wider at Jess referring to them as bros he could just imagine her attempting to be all street complete oversize hoody and boom box her red lips pouting adorably as she tried to beatbox . How could he be angry at her? , shocked sure but never angry if anything he had never been happier. Intrigued he walked over to the docking station in the corner of the room, pressing play he couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go to the mall everybody! "

Yep jess was something else and hopefully soon she would be his. Regaining his composer he marched out of the loft and what he hoped his future.

So there you have it chapter five I hope you liked it , I know it was only a little one but I really wanted to give you something please review it would mean a lot ...a lot x

ps - i just have to say that i love himym and of course the musical genius that is robin sparkles , like Jess i also have her on my ipod i regeret nothing once again just reminding you that unfortunately i do not own new girl , its characters , HIMYM or any of its characters , its sucks i know x


	6. Jess and Cece have a chat x

Welcome back you clown ...ok so i have done a couple of chapters from nicks point of view, but what's been going on with Jess whilst our Nicolas has been contemplating his next move? as always thank you for reading it means a lot please review its super duper helpful and gives me an insight to whether my writing is ok or not so please get those fingers dancing across the key board and let me know what you think x and nope the current ownership of the show has not been changed, it's not mine x

Jess sat at the bar her fingers drumming nervously as her mind worked over time , a never ending reel of the same thought . What now ? she twiddled her hair as she contemplated further . Had she made a mistake ? why did she have to be so stupid ? . Letting out a frustrated sigh she slumped forward onto the bar her head resting in her arms .

" Jess are you ok ?" a concerned voice questioned

. Cece . Jess looked up at to see her best friend looking down at her . She tired her best to fake a smile as she nodded .

" Don't lie to me " Cece responded placing her hands on her hips , her eyebrows furrowing in determination .

Jess sighed once again as she resumed her previous position . A knowing looked crossed over Cece's face as she slid onto the stool next to her .

" This is about nick right ?" Jess shot up her eyes wide .

Cece chuckled " that's a yes then " she was met by a small nod .

" what has he done now ? "

" nothing , its something I've done "

" oh i see " she replied leaning forward .

" i sort of ..i sort of confessed something" . Cece smirked , she knew what was coming

" confessed what Jess ?" Jess took a breath

" that I liked him " finally Cece thought with a smile .

" And .." she prompted " what did he say ?" ..

" nothing " ...

" nothing ?" she repeated confusion painting her face .

" I left a note " ..

" oh Jess " Cece groaned

" I was gonna tell him face to face i really was but I chickened out , now hes at home freaking out because I'm so stupid ...I've ruined our friendship Cece ! " she cried her arms flying wildly . " why would he want me anyway ? , I'm a mess "

Cece frowned . " Your not a mess Jess , your just a girl in love , you do love nick right ?" Jess paused before replying

" I think so " Cece gave her a look " yes " she continued quietly " I love nick " ..she let out a small gasp

" i love nick " she repeated softly to herself there it was she had finally figured out her feelings ..love .

Cece smiled " then lets go and clean you up because there are lots of reasons why Nick would want you " .

" really ?" Jess sniffed .

" of course " Cece said instantly as she tucked a piece of hair behind her friends ear and wiped away a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek .

" your amazing Jess , your smart , your funny , your gorgeous and you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for "

the two girls shared a warm smile . Taking Jess's hand in her own and picking up toto from his spot on the bar she lead her towards the bathroom as she thought of the most important reason Nick would want Jess . He was just as madly in love with her as she was with him , but she would let him tell her that .

swinging open the door and stepping inside the bathroom Jess was grateful that it was empty , particularly when she caught sight of her reflection .

" oh God " she moaned as she moved closer to the mirror , had she really been crying that much ? she knew that in her second note to nick that she said they could go back to being bros , but deep down she didn't want that , she really hoped that nick felt the same way but at that moment she doubted that very much despite what Cece had said nick wouldn't want someone like her .

she sighed for what she felt like the hundredth time that night as she attempted to make herself look somewhat presentable . As she flattened down her fringe Cece passed her some paper towels , putting them under the cold water of the tap she wiped away the black traces of mascara that still circled her eyes . they had been in the bathroom for around two minuets when Cece spoke from her seat on the counter .

" so you do you wanna talk about it , the note ? what did you say ?"

" well " Jess began " I left it on his bed with the costume from the store .."

" the one he didn't want ?" Cece interrupted

" yes ..oh it was a bad idea hiring it for him wasn't it ...oh it's just he looked so adorable .." she blushed when she said this " and i just couldn't help myself "

" Jess calm down ..its fine "

" hmm "

.." so you left it on the bed with the costume , what did you say in the note ? " ...

" erm well just that I've been feeling differently about him lately and that I think I might be in love with him "

" but you are "

Jess blushed once again " yes but I wasn't sure then , i was confused i mean its nick "

" yeah I know " Cece said rubbing Jess's arm . " so why didn't you stay ? " ..

" I panicked , he was in there reading this note and i was scared of what would happen so I ran .."

" Jess" Cece sighed

" I did leave another note though and set up the iPod to get him back on side " Jess defended

" another note Jess ? really ? what is it with you and notes ? ..wait what song did you set the iPod to play ?"

" lets go to the mall " Jess replied .

Cece looked at her gone out , out of all the songs why that one ? . Reading the question in her friends eyes Jess answered her unspoken question .

" it makes him laugh , I was watching how i met your mother and I asked him if he wanted to join me and he really liked it , in fact we watched it a couple of times "

" how many times Jess ? "

" Six "

Cece let out a giggle Jess soon joining in . no her friend had nothing to worry about this man was in deep .

a short while later they emerged from the bathroom smiles on their face but Jess still couldn't help but doubt herself , she supposed that she would just have to wait and see . if nick just wanted to stay friends then she would just have to make the most of it and if by any chance he did want something more ( butterflies filled her stomach at the thought) then they would be together , girlfriend and boyfriend her smile grew wider at this much to the attention of Cece

" what ?" she inquired

" nothing " Jess hummed in reply . Their place at the bar was now occupied by Schmidt and his latest conquest (jess couldn't help but see Cece tense up at this ) so they turned around in search for a booth however they came to a sudden halt as a certain someone walked through the door .

so theres your chapter six , i realised that I hadn't written any Cece in this story so i thought it would be nice to write a little something for her and Jess , i think they have such a great friendship and i hope that is portrayed through this chapter , please review and let me know what you think .


	7. you do ? x

So I know it has taken me a really long time to get this chapter up ive been super busy at the moment and what with the NESS KISS ! " i don't know what im doing emotionally" ..unfortunately I don't own new girl or its characters ..This is the last chapter of this story thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy x

Walking into the bar Nick took a deep breath . As he stepped inside he let his eyes scan the room squinting as he peered through the crowds that filled it . That was when he saw her. Blue eyes wide her small hand clasped tightly around Cece's ..Oh God.

As she looked at him he couldn't help but stare back she was beautiful. All the way to the bar he had had it all planned out what he was going to do , what he was going to say but now his surroundings had become a blur , Jessica Day the only thing in perfect focus and he had absolutely no idea what to do next . It was like a scene from one of those soppy rom coms she makes him watch when the two leads catch each other's eye from across a crowded room and smile before walking towards each other and ...

. "Hey Nick "

his thoughts were interrupted ..

" not now Schmidt ""

I thought you hated costumes ..."

"Not now "

" but " .."

damn it Schmidt I said not now "

his friend took a step back his hands held up in mock surrender ." geez someone's got their panties in a twist "

nick frowned running a frustrated hand through his hair " sorry there's just something I've gotta do " " his mind now focused once more he tried his best to get around Schmidt and the sea of women that surrounded him , swimming through the crowd he lost sight of her , where did she go ? sighing he looked around the bar .

" Jess breath" Cece whispered " Just breath ok"

Jess took a deep breath but never released Ceces hand from her death grip

" he's warring it " she whispered

" He's warring the costume" she continued ..

" is that the one you picked out ?" Cece asked quietly , Jess nodded

"what does this mean? " she asked looking up at her friend he face full on confusion

" I don't know Jess " she replied with a smile " looks like we're about to find out "

Jess snapped round to see Nick walking towards her " oh God " ..her knees grew week as she stumbled slightly into Cece who took hold of her arm " whoa whoa Jess " she said holding her up " Man you really love him don't you ? " Jess simply looked at nick and sighed...There was no need for her to answer that question Cece knew she was right . " you can do this " she said encouragingly rubbing Jess arm .

" yeah " she sighed " yes " she said more confidently straightening up and moving her hair from her face " that's my girl " Cece grinned releasing her arm " go get your man " and with that she gently pushed her friend forward ..

Jess walked slowly towards nick but stopped suddenly when his path was blocked by Schmidt. As she watched Her mind began to reel maybe he wasn't going to her but to Schmidt he was talking to him after all , but he was looking at her right ? he was warring the costume but them again he might have just changed his mind..She shook her head slowly slumping her shoulders. why did she have to think everything meant something ? why couldn't anything be simple .. when you love someone its simple and she had truly believed that but now she was questioning herself she knew she loved Nick there was no question in her mind , but things had never been simple with them maybe it just wasn't meant to be she suddenly felt sadness overtake her turning slowly back to Cece her friends smile dropped at her expression .

"What's wrong? "

"what if it's all in my head Cece what if he doesn't want me ?" Cece placed her hands on her hips "Jess look , I'm gonna be straight with you that man has come into this bar warring a ninja turtle costume ok , a ninja turtle costume he is the most grumpy person I know and you know for a fact that he hates costumes do you really think that that has suddenly changed in the past hour ? " Jess shook her head slowly

" exactly" Cece continued " I was going to let him tell you this in his own way but Jess he's loved you for months I can tell , Winston can tell geez even Schmidt he could not make it more obvious if he tried I doubt he even realised himself until today so turn that booty around and talk to him ..I'm going to get a drink "

Jess stood stuck to the spot as she watched Cece walk away her whole body freezing as she felt a warm hand land gently on her shoulder. slowly turning around she came face to face with nick a shy smile on his face .

" hey " he said quietly moving his hand from her shoulder

" hey" she repeated blushing slightly .

" erm ...you wanna dance ? "

.." sure "

nick slowly held out his hand Jess placing hers into it as he softly pulled her to the dance floor the upbeat music filling their ears and the bodies of those around them . Just then as if the universe had sensed their mood the tempo changed soft smooth music began to play throughout the bar as Nick gently pulled Jess into him her head resting on his chest.

They swayed silently for what seemed like hours neither of them speaking as they held each other their silence was broken when Jess spoke, her words slightly muffled as her face remained buried in his chest.

"So "she started "you wear costumes now "

Nick chuckled softly before replying

" I do " he took a deep breath " and you .." he gulped " you think you love me ?"

Jess looked up slowly gazing up at him through her dark eyelashes

"I do "she emphasized

his eyes grew wide along with his smile

"you do ? " he asked .

Jess nodded a smile of her own making its way to her lips. Leaning down Nick covered her lips with his own kissing her deeply as her arms laced around his neck. Jess sighed contently as they slowly pulled apart their foreheads resting together as nick placed two more delicate kisses to her lips.

" I love you " he Whispered

" and iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii will always love you " Jess sang

Nick laughed pulling her closer " you're not normal Jess"

The end

So that's all folks, what did you think? Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story in general it would mean a lot...a lot , thank you to everyone who has been reading I really hope you have enjoyed im on twitter if you want a chat ( romantic18x ) it would be really nice to hear from you ..Elliemay x


End file.
